The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus hybrid used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘Gi14813’. The new variety was discovered in Giessen, Germany in 1971. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program between Prunus cerasus ‘Schattenmorelle’ (unpatented female parent) and an unnamed Prunus canescens variety (unpatented male parent). The new variety differs from its parents in that it has a triploid genome, whereas the female parent has a tetrapoloid genome and the male parent has a diploid genome. The purpose of the breeding program was to produce a series of size-controlling, productive, and precocious rootstocks for sweet cherries. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety is similar to prunus rootstock ‘GI 148/2’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,622) in its rootstock induction of precosity, rootstock induction of flat branching, and the absence of root suckers. The color of the leaves of emerging branches in the Spring is more reddish (anthocyanin coloration) than ‘GI 148/2’. Further, the vigor of a grafted tree on the new variety is greater than on ‘GI 148/2’.